Natania
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Oceanside Cabin Motor Court, Virginia | known relatives = Cyndie Granddaughter, alive. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Swear" | final appearance = | actor = Deborah May }} Natania is a fictional group leader and a minor character featured on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Deborah May, she first appeared in the sixth episode of season seven, "Swear". Biography Natania's life prior to the zombie apocalypse is relatively unknown. What is known is that she had a daughter, who gave her two grandchildren. In the mid 2010s, Natania and her family were part of a group of survivors who had settled on the East Coast of Virginia. Their group ran afoul of another larger and more aggressive organization known as the Saviors. The group fought back, and as a result, the Saviors rounded up all males above the age of ten and executed them in a firing line by shooting each one in the head. The surviving women fled and established their own sanctuary at the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court. Natania became the leader of the surviving women, which included her granddaughter, Cyndie. Due to the violence they had suffered, Natania instituted a strict policy of secrecy and that all strangers were to be killed on sight. The residents at Oceanside captured a woman named Tara Chambler. Tara likely would have been shot had it not been for the intervention of Cyndie. Natania had her handcuffed in a cabin and introduced herself. After questioning her at length, she brought her to another cabin where she served her dinner. She revealed some of the history of Oceanside, and detailed their past with the Saviors after Tara asked where all the men were. Natania also revealed that she knew Tara was lying about where she came from. Tara confessed to belonging to a larger community and offered forth the possibility of establishing a cooperative network between the two. Natania would not give up her isolationist sensibilities and instead offered Tara a place with them. Tara turned the offer down, and Natania assigned two women named Beatrice an Kathy to escort her back to the bridge. As the three women marched through the woods, Tara knew that Beatrice and Kathy had no intention of letting her go free. She ran from them and the two women gave chase. She managed to escape with some unexpected help from Cyndie, who disagreed with Natania's policy of killing all outsiders. Walking Dead: Swear A few weeks later, Tara returned to Oceanside, bringing with her the full complement of her group from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She broke into Natania's house and held her at gunpoint. Cyndie was present, and felt betrayed that Tara had broken her promise. Tara told Natania that they needed guns, and that they needed their help in a pending war against the Saviors. Natania refused. When the opportunity presented itself, she struck Tara, and took her gun, which she then learned was unloaded. Tara continued to plead her case to enlist Natania's aid, but she wouldn't hear of it. Taking Tara hostage, she marched her outside where the rest of the Alexandrians had rounded up the Oceansiders and placed them in a circle. Michonne was in a tree with a sniper rifle ready to shoot Natania, but Tara waved her off. As the factions stood in a stalemate, Cyndie attacked her grandmother, disarming her. Several of the Oceansiders expressed an interest in taking up arms against the Saviors, but Natania remained resolute. Walking Dead: Something They Need Notes & Trivia * * At the time of her first appearance, Natania did not have a counterpart in the ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics. Appearances # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Something They Need See also External Links * References